The Bridge of Hope
by Sdrive
Summary: The Yugioh cast is sent to another Dimmension where they find the Bridge of Hope. The balance of Good and Evil is at stake. Based off a dream. Kinda Supernatural. Please R


Sdrive: Hello everyone. I'm begining a brand new fic. This is called The Bridge of Hope. It's based on a dream that I had one day. I woke up before the dream could be finished. I decided to finish the dream. This actually works out becuase I can Make the Dream corespond with a fic I have wanted to write for a while now. When you see this symbol {...} that will mean that I am actually typing part of the dream. There were people with me in the dream that I didn't know, they were just there, so I'm making those people memebers of the Yugioh cast. Just to let you know. There was a person who was explaing to me and the people I was with in my dream so when Isis is explaining and speaking in the Dream Parts think of her as the person who was doing the explaing. The members of the YGO cast were not in the dream so the parts that they are talking about the Sennen Item's are outside of the Dream. I know it's confusing and I'm sorry. So with out Further Adue, The Bridge of Hope. Note, this dream did not take place in Domino City, actually it didn't look like anyplace I had ever seen. I'm going to start this up outside of the dream in Domino.   
  
Disclaimer: I only own the Dream and the Dream's Bridge of Hope. Sadly I don't own Yugioh. If I did the world would be a better place. 'city on fire and tea pushing a big wheel' Cosmo: Wow, I was expecting a picknick  
  
-------   
  
Sdrive was sitting in class. He was getting pretty tired of waiting. Today was supposed to be the greatest day of his life. (A/N Forgot to mention this, This is taking part after The Masters Tournament, and after the sequel that will be written) He was going to finally be able to duel Seto Kaiba. He had been waiting for this day for a long time. Kaiba had seen how Impressive Sdrive had been at the Masters Tournament and saw how good Sdrive was. He thougth that maybe a Duel against Sdrive would be worth his time.   
  
The bell for the end of the day had finally rung and he was running out of that class. He was running so fast that he crashed into Tea.   
  
"Hey, I know your excited but I didn't think that you were that excited" Tea said.   
  
"I just can't help it. Do you realize what will happen should I beat Kaiba. I will be known as one of the Greatest Duelists in the world."   
  
"You know the chances of that are highly unlikly"   
  
Sdrive whirled around and saw Yamato standing behind him.   
  
"You don't stand a chance agianst Kaiba. Yugi, and I are really the only challenge for him."   
  
"Maybe he saw how good I was and decided to give me a chance."   
  
"I would wish you luck, but I would rather see you get destroyed"   
  
"That wasn't a nice thing to say." Tea interupted the two boys.   
  
"It doesn't matter. He's just jealous."   
  
"I'm not jealous of anyone. I made you who you are today. If it wasn't for me Kaiba wouldn't have even looked your way."   
  
"I could have done everything I've done without your help."   
  
"No you couldn't have."   
  
"Yes I could. And I won't be fighting in this duel to show you differently, because personally I don't care what you think." And with that Sdrive and Tea left.   
  
"He's going to lose." Yamato said as a final thought and then proceeded to leave.   
  
"What is with you guys? You used to be the greatest friends."   
  
"You know what happened at the Masters Tournament. He can't handle that fact. He thinks he's something so great. But he's not."   
  
"You didn't used to think that."   
  
"My eyes have been opened." And with that Sdrive left to go home to grab his Duel Disk.   
  
--------   
  
Shi: Hold up. What the heck is going on here? Why the heck are you fighting with Yamato?   
  
Sdrive: That is a very good question. I can't give you a complete answer with out ruining the Whole Masters Tournament Fic. But I can tell you this much. In the Masters Tournament me and Yamato are going to get into a fight. I won't tell anyone when. No me an Yamato/Zenryo are not fighting in school or anywhere else. We are good Friends. I'm just going off ideas that will be in my Masters Tournament. By the way my Story is stuck on my aunts Computer so I can't get to it. Now to continue.   
  
--------   
  
Sdrive was walking home. As he got home Isis walked in front of him.   
  
"Isis, What are you doing here?"   
  
"I came to warn you. There is something you must know."   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"I have seen a vision. There is a Bridge in another dimmension. You must gather your friends and we must go to this bridge right now."   
  
"Why? What are you talking about? Why does this concern me?"   
  
"I can not tell you right now. But you must gather your friends. They must be there."   
  
"Ok."   
  
Sdrive got his friends together and they met at the Bakura Residance.   
  
"So what is this all about anyway?" Sdrive Asked Isis.   
  
"Where is Yamato?"   
  
"You asked me to gather my friends."   
  
"Yamato must be here with us."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"What I'm going to say concerns him. Actually it concerns mostly you and him."   
  
"I sensed some activity here and decided to check it out."   
  
Yamato came up to the gang.   
  
"Oh boy, if it isn't the boy wonder."   
  
"Jealous"   
  
"As if!"   
  
"QUITE!" Isis Screamed. "I am about to take us all to another dimension. I need All of you coroperation"   
  
"Well, I guess we are all doing something different for a change." Sdrive said.   
  
"Trying to be funny?" Yamato asked.   
  
"Not if I can help it."   
  
"For this to work we must all put in a bit of our magic from our Sennen Items. If we don't then we will not reach our destination." Isis said.   
  
All of the Sennen Items started glowing and they opened up a hole in the middle of the room. It sucked the gang into it and they were transported to another dimension.   
  
  
  
{They landed in a barren looking land. The sky was brown and murky. The ground was without grass. The trees were dried up and were without leaves. Isis started walking throught the land and the gang followed.  
  
"Where are we?" Sdrive asked. He had no Idea what was going on.  
  
"We are in the land where all the struggles first started. This used to be a place on earth but the warring that went on here for countless centuries threatened to destory the world. So great mages sent that part of the Earth off to another dimmension." Isis explained.  
  
"I'm betting that there is more to it than that." Yamato said.  
  
"Yes. Here there was a bridge of unimaginable power. It's called the Bridge of Hope. The Bridge of Hope connects two cliffs. The Cliff of Light and the Cliff of Darkness."  
  
"Why are they called the Cliff of Light and the Cliff of Darkness?" Sdrive asked.  
  
"Just look for your self seeing as how we are here." She responded.  
  
They looked to see an old, dangly rope bridge that didn't look safe to walk on in the least. It had a faded Brown color to it. There was something about it though. It did seem to radiate a certant feeling. A feeling of power. They looked over at the connecting cliff and were completly surprised by what they saw.}  
  
"That's, That's Bakura!" Ryou said.  
  
"And Yami's there too!" Yugi Exclaimed.  
  
"And Shi" Sdrive said.  
  
"Who is that?" Tea Asked in confusion.  
  
"I don't know but he seems familiar." Yugi said.  
  
"I know who that is!" Yamato Exclaimed. "That's the spirit who Yami Dueled when we all first met!"  
  
"You mean he's tha guy who took us all to tha Shadow Realm and made Yuge face Anubis!" Joey Exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. That's him."  
  
"Look over there guy's. There's Marik." Ryou said.  
  
It was true. The evil spirit of the Rod was standing over there as well.  
  
{"Now do you see why they are called the Cliff of Light and the Cliff of Darkness? Becuase it holds everyone's dark side intentions and the sides of normal people who have done bad things. The people of light are on this side of the cliff, where we are, and the people who's hearts are evil and who's done bad things are over there. This bridge is the connection of the two sides. Anyone who comes near this bridge, their good and bad side seperate. The bad goes to the Cliff of darkness and the good stays on the Cliff of Light.}  
  
"But Yami's not Evil." Yugi said.  
  
"He was at one time and that is what brings him to that side, However..."  
  
{"Anyone who has done bad things and has reverted to good. When they come to the bridge thier Bad side comes up as a Spirit, as a reminder of what they did. The evil actions, thoughts, and deeds, that that person commited goes over to that side." Isis Explained."}  
  
"But what about people who are sent to the Shadow Realm? Or what about when my Yami Takes me over? Is he coming from here to earth? Is he crossing the Bridge?" Ryou Asked  
  
{"Don't think of it as an actual place. Technically we are always on one side of the cliff or another. Even when we are on the actual earth we are here at this spot. When the Bridge was moved here it was the connection between good and evil. It was the Balance. It still is. The legend goes that whatever Side destroy's the bridge, they will be more powerful than the other side. The people on the Cliff of Darkness are always trying to destroy it so that they will be stronger. The People on the Cliff of Light realize that they can not let either side destroy the bridge. If either side destroyed it then the World, everything would be terribly out of balance. It would ultimattly destroy the entire universe becuase neither Dark nor Light can be stronger than the either. It must be completly Balanced.}  
  
"Wow! That's amazing." Tea Said.  
  
"There is going to be a huge battle here at this bridge. I needed all of you to get us here. But out of all the Sennen Items here, out of all the Holders, only two will be able to protect it."  
  
"Why?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Becuase only two Item's powers are strong enough too work here. And those two Items are the Ribbon and the Harp."  
  
"I knew mine would but why his?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Yami, Sdrive, there is something you didn't know when the harp was created."  
  
"What is that?" Yami Asked.  
  
"Weren't you on the other side of the Bridge?" Yugi asked.  
  
"This Yami, is the good side that has always helped you. The one with the actions of taking over the world is over there." Isis explained.  
  
"What didn't we know when he created the Harp" Sdrive asked.  
  
"It is what I am about to tell you now" She said. "Sdrive, what I am about to tell you today is going to change your life forever."  
  
"It's not like that didn't happen when I got Shi and the Harp." He responded.  
  
"This is different. Once I tell you this. Your view of life, how you know it now, will be changed forever."  
  
-----  
  
Sdrive: I'm going to end it here. CLIFFY!!! ^___^  
  
Shi: You are evil.  
  
Sdrive: thanks. So are you confused? That is basically the end of the Dream. The fic is a lot longer but it was inspired by the dream. There is a little bit more to the dream but that's basically all there is now. Did you like? Dislike? Review Please. Power to the Hikari's 


End file.
